Janitorial service providers commonly collect trash, dust, sweep, and perform light washing and kitchen clean-up. These providers employ specialized tools and products in providing these services. A commonly used tool is a commercial trash barrel. Such a trash barrel is available in a standard 44-gallon size and has the approximate shape of a tapered cylinder. Typical dimensions of the trash barrel are 20-inch diameter at its base, 24-inch diameter at its top and a height of 32 inches. The trash barrel accepts a flexible plastic trash barrel liner that keeps the trash barrel clean and facilitates removal of trash. The trash barrel has a screw fitting protruding from its base. The screw fitting protrudes approximately ¾-inch and has a diameter of approximately 11 inches. The screw fitting mates with a corresponding fitting on a wheeled dolly. The trash barrel mounted on the wheeled dolly can be moved and maneuvered much more easily than a trash barrel not mounted on a wheeled dolly.
In addition to the trash barrel/wheeled dolly combination, the service provider carries an assortment of tools and cleaning supplies useful in performing assigned tasks. Such tools may include brooms, brushes and cleaning cloths, and such supplies may include spray cleaners, soaps and polishes. Oftentimes a service provider carries tools and supplies in a makeshift fashion by hanging them from the trash barrel or placing them inside the trash barrel. A makeshift approach can leave the provider's tools and supplies disorganized, unsecured, difficult to access and hard to keep track of. In addition, the tools and supplies may interfere with removal and replacement of the flexible plastic trash barrel liner. It is desirable to carry such tools and supplies organized and secure in a tool caddy attached to the trash barrel in a manner that does not interfere with removal and replacement of the flexible plastic trash barrel liner.
A tool caddy that protrudes outward from a trash barrel reduces the maneuverability of the trash barrel. A compromise exists between designing a tool caddy large enough to provide adequate storage space, but not so large as to substantially reduce the maneuverability of the trash barrel.
When full of trash the trash barrel is quite heavy. The ergonomically preferred method of emptying a trash barrel is to lay the barrel on its side and remove the trash by extracting the flexible plastic trash barrel liner that contains the trash. One deficiency of the trash barrel is that its circular shape makes it prone to uncontrolled rolling when laid on its side. The rolling instability of the barrel makes removal of the trash more difficult. A device that stabilizes a trash barrel lain on its side would facilitate removal of the flexible plastic trash barrel liner filled with trash.
One deficiency of a trash barrel mounted on a dolly is that it has high center of gravity when filled with trash. This high center of gravity makes the trash barrel susceptible to accidental tipping. A tool caddy attached at or near the top of a trash barrel further raises the center of gravity and aggravates the tipping problem.
The top diameter of a trash barrel is typically greater than the bottom diameter. Additionally, a narrow lip protrudes outward from the top edge and continues around the entire circumference. The protruding upper lip is generally the outermost point of a trash barrel. As a service provider maneuvers a trash barrel through a cleaning area, the upper lip often bumps or rubs against walls and other objects in the cleaning area. A common deficiency of a trash barrel is its tendency to mar surfaces, particularly painted walls, when the top lip bumps or rubs against them.